brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alto Angelo Vivian
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 5th Fan-Made Units along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a woman named Vivian. She was one of the Gods who opposed other Gods for destroying humankind, but her efforts is powerless as in the end the tragic befell upon her in the hands of a man with flaming aura This Unit is made by Yohanes567 7★ Vivian= Sea Goddess Vivian Vivian, the name of the Goddess from the Southern Sea, born with a power to control the water and beloved by the people because of it. Long before the great war between the humans and the Gods, Vivian had a choice to support one of them, and if she choose to partake her blessing to the humans, her Goddess status will be ripped and she's no longer welcome in the great land of Osseus. Sad and fear has both blinded the capability of the Goddess to even think with straight, and the answer that she choose are nothing but a predicted move. For years, Vivian are eliminating one by one of the continent and its kingdom that near her borders, creating a difficult situation for humans. By the time in the near end of the war, Vivian was about to summoned a huge tidal wave, but her heart was ripped before she even finish it. It's a tragic story for a Goddess, for she was known to be the most gentle Goddess that they ever known. Her body was soon to be found turning into the water and washed away to the sea, where it's believed that she's sleeping... Perhaps forever. |-|OE Vivian= Alto Angelo Vivian The long war of madness has ended, kings and queens with their mad ambition to conquering the Gods has been fulfilled, there's nothing left for the Gods to be even survived in this mad man era. When the Gods are eliminated by the humans, the war that took over the kingdoms has been subdued, even thought it's only lasted for 2 years. The next war that's going to be happening are not the war for the peace, but for absolute domination... It's a pure depravity of a humankind to seek out the weak and devour it in order to be strong, and that's what the kingdom truly is. Desperate, the remaining humans who didn't sought themselves to conquer, seeking a help from anything that can be used. From the devil to the ancient being, all of it has been tried, until they've decided to bring the Goddess back, Vivian. Raised from the deep slumber sea, Vivian regret for what she already had done to her people and their kind. Blocked by her own fear and madness, the people that worshiped her are killed by herself, leaving a deep wound in her heart. Vivian took a vow on herself that her people shall no be longer suffer from this deep dark depravity, and to do that ahe seeks the help from a strange red hair man who suffered the same fate as she did. |-|7★ Sapphire Crystal Earrings= BB Recovery: 60% Boost to All Parameters, 50% Boost BB Fill Rate and BC BC Fill per turns, - 3 BC BC Fill during Spark, 50% Chance to - 40% Heal Damage taken, Add HP Water Barrier to BB/SBB & Add Removes Status Ailments to BB/SBB. A beautiful earrings that was created from the magic of the deep sea. Said to be created from Vivian's own tears and later was solidified to the eye drop shape, it carries an infinite magic of the water as well as affecting the current weather to the wishes of the user. Statistic Units: 7★ Vivian= Sea Goddess Vivian |-|OE Vivian= Alto Angelo Vivian Stats 7★ Vivian= Sea Goddess Vivian |-|OE Vivian= Alto Angelo Vivian Skills 7★ Vivian= Sea Goddess Vivian Leader Skill: Raging Sea Wave 100% Boost to DEF, REC, and 80% Boost to HP of Water Type, Boost - 7 BC BB Gauge when attacked and - 2 BC during Spark, 50% Chance to - 25% Heal damage taken & 15% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack. Extra Skill: Dark Sea Slumber 30% Boost to All Parameters and BC BB Gauge per turns when Sapphire Crystal Earrings is equipped, Negates All Ailments and Stats Reduction, 30% Chance to reduce 50% BB Gauge Fill Rate when damage taken to All Allies & Add HP, 2.000 DEF Water Shield for 2 turns to BB/SBB. Brave Burst: Piercing Water Slicer 45 powerful Water attack to all foes (+ 500% [Current HP/Base Max HP] Boost Damage to remaining HP), 100% Boost Spark damage to self and 150% All Allies for 3 turns, - 400 HP Heal HP during Spark for 3 turns, BC Boost BB Gauge for 3 turns, - 7 BC Boost BB Gauge when attacked for 3 turns & 15% Chance to perform 1 extra action to self within the same turns. Super Brave Burst: Pulsing Water Jet 45 powerful Water attack to all foes (+ 600% [Current HP/Base Max HP] Boost Damage to remaining HP), 120% Boost to All Parameters and 50% Spark damage of Water Type for 3 turns, - 3 BC Boost to BB Gauge during Spark for 3 turns, - 4.000 HP + 15% REC Heal HP Gradually for 3 turns, 15% Chance to purge ES Disable effect and Activates BB/SBB/UBB to All Allies for 2 turns. Ultimate Brave Burst: Flooded Water Tsunami 60 massive Water attack to all foes (+ 2000% [Current HP/Base Max HP] Boost Damage to remaining HP), 350% Boost to All Parameters for 3 turns, 200% Boost to All Parameters of Water Type for 3 turns, 150% Boost Spark to Self and 300% All Allies for 3 turns, 100% Purges LS Disable effect to All Allies & Add HP, 5.000 DEF Water Shield for 3 turns. |-|OE Vivian= Alto Angelo Vivian Leader Skill: The Loving Goddess 120% Boost to DEF, REC and 100% Boost to HP of Water Type, Boost - 8 BC BB Gauge when attacked and - 3 BC during Spark, 50% Chance to - 30% Heal damage taken, 20% Chance to resist 1 K.O. attack & 25% Damage Reduction for 2 turns when 10.000 damage taken. Extra Skill: Ocean Oddity 40% Boost to All Parameters and BC BB Gauge per turns when Sapphire Crystal Earrings is equipped, Negates All Ailments and Stats Reduction, 50% Chance to reduce 50% BB Gauge Fill Rate when damage taken to All Allies, Add HP, 4.000 DEF Water Shield for 2 turns to BB/SBB & 30% Boost to OD Gauge Fill Rate. Brave Burst: Gigantic Waves 50 powerful Water attack to all foes (+ 500% [Current HP/Base Max HP] Boost Damage to remaining HP), 150% Boost Spark damage to self and 200% All Allies, - 600 HP Heal HP during Spark for 3 turns, BC Boost BB Gauge for 3 turns, - 8 BC Boost BB Gauge when attacked for 3 turns, 30% Chance to perform 1 extra action to self within the same turn & Fill own's BB Gauge to max. Super Brave Burst: Streaming Heart 50 powerful Water attack to all foes (+ 800% [Current HP/Base Max HP] Boost Damage to remaining HP), 150% Boost to All Parameters and 100% Spark damage of Water Type for 3 turns, - 4 BC Boost BB Gauge during Spark for 3 turns, - 5.000 HP + 20% REC Heal HP Gradually for 3 turns, 15% Chance to raise HP All Allies, 25% Chance to Purge ES Disable effect and Activates BB/SBB/UBB to All Allies for 2 turns. Ultimate Brave Burst: Sapphire's Tears 70 massive Water attack to all foes (+ 6000% [Current HP/Base Max HP] Boost Damage to remaining HP), 450% Boost to All Parameters for 3 turns, 300% Boost to All Parameters of Water Type for 3 turns, 200% Boost Spark damage to self and 400% All Allies for 3 turns, 100% Raise HP and Purge LS Disable effect to All Allies & Add HP, 10.000 DEF Water Shield for 3 turns. OE Enhancements SP Options: Quotes 7★ Vivian= Sea Goddess Vivian Summon Quote: "There's no regret being selfish, as long as I am on the top of this farce" Fusion Quote: "... It's shameless to ask for help when I am indeed not a loving one who's supposed to help someone... I guess I have to do it after all." |-|OE Vivian= Alto Angelo Vivian Summon Quote: "It's blinded me a long time ago... Past can't be change as easy as it seems... I must atone this sins." Fusion Quote: "Stronger when alone is fine, but together is even finer... If only I see this long time ago." Evolution Quote: "I am raised by the power of love! This second chance will not be wasted like it used to be." Evolution & Sphere Materials Evolution= 7★ Vivian - Sea Goddess Vivian Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Alto Angelo Vivian ---- OE Vivian - Alto Angelo Vivian Evolves From: Sea Goddess Vivian *Evolution Materials: Water Mecha God, Water Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Miracle Totem, Water Totem, Metal Mimic, Legend Stone *Evolution Cost: 3.000.000 Zel + 1.000.000 Karma Evolves Into: N/A |-|Sphere= 6★ Sapphire Crystal Earring (Sphere) Crafts From: N/A *Crafts Materials: Ocean Emblem, Aqua Crystal (2 Pcs), Glittering Water (2 Pcs) *Crafts Cost: 300.000 Karma Crafts Into: N/A Item Material Sphere Item= Ocean Emblem: Ocean Emblem, the emblem said to be created from the life of Vivivan herself but never be confirmed about the truth or its existence. It believed by the people that the Emblem is none other than the life of Vivian itself or some skeptical believe it to be her source power, not her life. There's been known in the history that human can be ascended to the heaven and became God or Goddess using an unique item that represents them, this is not an exception of it. Nevertheless, no matter the origin of Vivian or the Emblem is somehow connected to her power, one mattered is that in the end she does do something right according to her heart and not out by fear. How to Obtain: Raid Rank 5: Goddess Plea Aqua Crystal Water that has been frozen and shaped into a gems form, although the property of it was still considered as a frozen water, what makes it so special is that the water wasn't an ordinary water, it's the Water that was come from Blessed Fountain near coastal beach which is made naturally and blessed by Vivian itself during the making. It has a property of Healing and making one's body more stronger and immune from all diseases. The fountain was still there although the effectiveness property of it was lessened due to the Vivian's death, it's still considered by Human as a prehistoric objects that needs to be protected. How to Obtain: Raid Rank 5: Idealistic Goddess Drop Rate: 10% ---- Glittering Water Far from the Coast of Savale, there's a non-stop aquatic whirlpool activity with a tremendous speed, however for those who brave enough to venture themselves into a whirlpool will be rewarded by something strange. In there, there's a portal that leads people to the room where you can breath normally like on the land even though you're in the water itself, however it was reported most of the people who back from that whirlpool will found themselves stuck for century as the time itself was stopped. The only journal that can prove this theory was from Sir Mattelo from Savale City; heart of trading and considered as one of the independent state at that time. It was said he found something that he called Glittering Water, the property itself are still unknown to him, but it was noted that once he goes back after 2 decades passed, he was noted to be still same as he was left before. Glittering Water gained its nicknamed as a Youth Water, but since Sir Mattelo are the one who founds it, he still would likely called it as Glittering Water. It is believed till now Sir Mattelo himself are doubting his own research about this water... He thought there's must be something else rather than just making one's body forever young, sadly till his death it's still unknown to him. How to Obtain: R6: Corrupted Goddess Drop Rate: 25% How to Obtain To obtain her, you must summon it through via Summon Gate. *Super Rare Summon Gate: Vivian's Gate: Summon minimum 5* with increased chance from Kulyuk's Batch to Asto Batch, Including Global Exclusive Units. Rate: x2, x4, x6, x8 and x10 Safe Net: N/A Notes & Trivia Suzaku came from a batch of Immortal Gods X1, he was included as a Special Unit. Check out the other batch of mine that still have a connection with Suzaku! Immortal Gods Batch: *Alto Angelo Vivian *Grim Reaper Levia *Angelic Holy Aurora *Blazing Roar Hector *Lighting Speed Arthur *God Nature Wallace Immortal Gods Batch X1: *Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku *Melodica Musica Lilian Category:CustomUnits Category:Female Category:Omni